Elijah and Rebekah
Elijah and Rebekah share a close relationship as brother and sister. According to Elijah, he got along well with all his family, including his younger sister Rebekah. It is shown that a close relationship exists between Elijah and Rebekah. He revived her along with their brother's, Kol and Finn, in Bringing Out The Dead. ''Elijah seemed to trust Rebekah most out of all his siblings and has a particulary soft spot for her (probably because she is his only sister). He confides in her in ''All My Children ''about his suspicions on their mother's intentions. Rebekah seems to look up to Elijah, giving him more respect than any other of her siblings and looking at him for leadership during some tough situations. They also comforted each other after they believed that their half brother Klaus was dead. The Middle Ages During the flashbacks of The Middle Ages, when Elijah and Niklaus starts a brotherly sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run over to watch. Elijah sees them and says to Niklaus that they are here to watch his victory over Niklaus. They continue to fight until Niklaus cuts his belt off and corrects him, saying they are here to watch his failure. Rebekah and Henrik find it funny, but not their father. Mikael takes Niklaus down at once and wonders how he is still alive while Rebekah and Elijah watches. When Niklaus comes with Henrik's body out of the woods after they were watching the werewolves on a full moon, both Elijah and Rebekah come running to him. They are both shocked and devastated to see their brother dead. They are both killed by their father when he tries to save his family by killing his children and turning them to vampires. After their mother Esther was killed by Niklaus, Elijah comes to Rebekah and Niklaus, and says he will never turn his back on them. 1400`s century Rebekah was not in the episode ''Katerina, or Klaus episode. But she were close around at that time. But she was gone for a while when Niklaus and Elijah turned on each other, for Katerina Petrova's betrayal. Season 3 In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells about her 1000 year old past and experience with Elijah and Niklaus right back to The Middle Ages, from when they were humans to they became vampires. Rebekah later states that Elijah has always been Moral and always will. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah revives Rebekah by pulling the dagger out of her heart, Then later when Elijah comes back. Rebekah and the ]other Originals stab him with the dagger, Elijah says that he doesn't trust Niklaus and that Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah will be leaving him all alone. And if tries to kill all of them, Elijah states that then, He will be just like their father. Then their mother Esther comes before them and as they are all shocked to see her alive. In Dangerous Liaisons, Elena is in her car as she reverses, she hits something so she hopes out of the car. Rebekah arrives and tries to bite Elena but Elijah stops her and tells her to leave. Rebekah stands up for herself, but eventually leaves after telling Elijah and Elena that they're both pathetic. In the morning everyone is preparing themselves for The Historical ball at their Mansion. Later after Damon killed Kol for trying to kill Matt, the two come and watch. Then Esther argues with Elijah, and Elijah says he will take care of Rebekah and Kol. In All My Children, when Rebekah comes home after spending the night with Damon. Kol asks her what she has been doing then he leaves with Niklaus. Elijah then says her name to which she responds, "Oh, not you too." But he only if she has noticed something weird about their mother and showed her the burnt sage. Rebekah tells him to ask Finn, but Elijah responds saying that he doesn't trust him. Rebekah, however, is convinced that that their mother are on their side as a family. Later after Elijah learn the truth of his mother from Elena, he grabs her and take her down to the caves. Elijah then calls Rebekah and tells her to stay with Elena and if the Salvatore brothers fail to help, Rebekah would kill her in the caves. After Esther failed to kill her children, she and Finn vanished. Elijah is looking out the window, Rebekah came by and she asked were everyone was, Elijah said it was over and that their mother was gone and that she was only Esther now. Elijah says that Esther was right, that he kills and torments people when it suits his needs. Elijah says that is even tried to harm a innocent, but Rebekah disagrees that Elena is innocent. Elijah says that used Rebekahs anger for his own gain and says, "I wielded you like I would a sword, my sister". She replies that they are protecting each other and that they deserve to live because that they are better than them. Elijah then asks if they are, and goes on to say, "Our mother made us vampires, she didn`t make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." Elijah then leaves. In The Departed, Elijah goes to meet with Elena and to deal with Klaus's body returned to his family, Elijah promised that as long as Klaus's body is returned to his family Elena would come to no harm. When Rebekah was about to get Klaus's body Damon took her and told her that Alaric was here and will kill Klaus, so Damon and Rebekah hurries to get Klaus's body away, but then Alaric comes and stakes Klaus with the White Oak Stake killing him. Rebekah then runs away from Alaric and later meets up with her older brother Elijah. She says to him."He's gone Elijah." and said to him that it was nothing she could do to stop it. Elijah and Rebekah then move towards each other and is then hugging each other of sadness for Klaus's death. Elijah then says to her that Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the other have survived. Elijah then says neither he or Kol created their bloodline, Rebekah says she didn't either, but she confirm it was Niklaus who created their bloodline and then Elijah asks himself. "Then how are they still alive." Season 4 Quotes Season Three Rebekah: (To Elijah) "Elijah" (Elijah appeared after Rebekah was trying to bite Elena) - Dangerous Liaisons Elijah: '(To Rebekah) ''"Leave" - Dangerous Liaisons '''Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Are you challenging me" - Dangerous Liaisons Rebekah: (To Elijah) "Your're pathetic" - Dangerous Liaisons ---- Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Rebekah." - All My Children Rebekah: (To Elijah) "Not you too, Elijah." - All My Children Elijah: (To Rebekah) "I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" - All My Children Rebekah: '''(To Elijah) "She’s been dead for a thousand years. What’s strange for her?" - All My Children '''Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Burnt sage. (Elijah shows Rebekah the sage and she takes it from him.) She was doing a privacy spell." - All My Children Rebekah: (To Elijah) "You know she fancies such things. Why don’t you ask Finn? He’s been doting on her." - All My Children Elijah: (To Rebekah) "I don’t trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." - All My Children Rebekah: (To Elijah) "That's not true. And As for mother, she returned for one reason. To make our family whole" "She loves us, what trouble are you looking to find." - All My Children ---- Rebekah: (Rebekah walks into the room. Elijah is staring out the window.) (To Elijah) "Where the bloody hell is everyone?" - All My Children Elijah: (To Rebekah) "It’s over, Rebekah." - All My Children Rebekah: '(To Elijah) "Where’s mother?" - All My Children 'Elijah: '(To Rebekah) "We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." - All My Children Rebekah: (Elijah) "What do you mean?" - All My Children 'Elijah: (To Rebekah) "My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." - All My Children Rebekah: (To Elijah) "Elena is hardly innocent." - All My Children Elijah: (To Rebekah) "And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister." - All My Children Rebekah: (To Elijah) "You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." - All My Children Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn’t make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." (Elijah leaves.) - All My Children ---- Rebekah: '(To Elijah) "He's gone Elijah. It was nothing, I could do to stop it." - The Departed ' Elijah: (To Rebekah) "Tyler Lockwood is dead. But the rest have survived. You told me that Niklaus created their bloodline." - The Departed Rebekah : (To Elijah) "I tought he did." - The Departed Elijah : (To Rebekah) "It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol." - The Departed Rebekah : (To Elijah) "It wasn't me Elijah. It was Niklaus. I'm sure off it." - The Departed Elijah : (To Rebekah) "Then how are they still alive?" - The Departed Season Four Gallery Finn,_Elijah,_Rebekah,_Kol_vs._Klaus.jpg 463px-Tumblr lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.jpg The Original Family-.jpg 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 300px-Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Original family reunion.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 400px-Re.png 400px-Kol-original-sibling-vampire-diaries-1-.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol2.jpg Kol.jpg Original siblings 1.jpg RebekahMD.jpg ElijahMD.jpg 400px-3x15-05.jpg 400px-Tumblr_lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2_500.png 3-14-challenging-big.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160724-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125161-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125173-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125179-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125182-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|"Were the bloody hell is everyone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161756-1280-720.jpg|"It's over Rebekah" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|"Our, mother is gone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161844-1280-720.jpg|"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162045-1280-720.jpg|"Our mother made us, vampires. She dind't make us monsters. We did that to our selfs." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|"We are better, then they are." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|"Are we?" 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg Elijah3x22.PNG tumblr_m3ubifvtHE1qcxrv8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3u85bAZFT1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m3u889VtwH1rtvheio1_500.gif tumblr_m3wnxiSiiO1r4l35uo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xcgpFvZZ1qih2kmo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xk37xEMm1rr2oido1_500_thumb.gif Trivia References *According to Claire Holt, Rebekah looks up to Elijah. As he is moral.Source Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship